Día de campo
by jennifer1997
Summary: Compartir un día tranquilo junto a la persona que te gusta es tan relajante, siempre es bueno despejarse de vez en cuando, lo que solo Dios sabe, es que tan bien puede terminar algo así.


_**Día de campo**_

Él, Asahina Yusuke, un chico enamorado. Ella Hinata Ema, su amada… y también su hermana…; el destino no estaba de acuerdo con el amor que él le profesaba y decidió hacerle la peor de las bromas al convertirla en parte de su familia, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, al principio se sentía miserable y desafortunado pero lo bueno es que en poco tiempo se habían hecho íntimos y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro, cuando en los años que llevaba de conocerla, por más que se enamoró a primera vista, nunca habían cruzado palabra y justo cuando en su último año quedan juntos, no pudo evitar pensar que era obra del destino, efectivamente, pero no porque este estuviera a su favor, aun así no podía negar que ese lazo ahora los unía… pero a su vez, también los separaba…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de quedarse admirándola desde las sombras como un imbécil, se le hubiese acercado? ¿Habría cambiado en algo las cosas? ¿Podrían haber tenido una relación? ¿Y de ser así, que hubiera pasado con la misma luego de enterarse que serían familia pero no como normalmente seria? ¿El convertirse en hermanos los habría separado o la falta de lazos sanguíneos los habría dejados absortos al tema?

 _Si Kami-sama… yo quería convertirla en mi familia… ¡Pero no así! ¡Lo entendiste todo mal!_ – pensó Yusuke, culpándose por quizás no haber sido demasiado especifico, tal vez por ello le paso el ¨ten cuidado con lo que deseas¨.

¿Yusuke-kun? – pregunto la causa de sus conflictos internos.

¡E-Ema! – dijo Yusuke, sorprendido.

¿Pasa algo? Te ves perturbado – dijo Ema, preocupada.

Yo… etto… yo, la verdad… - dijo Yusuke, sumamente nervioso, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, buscando una excusa, en ese momento el viento de la azotea escolar paso agitando los cabellos de ambos, para él es como si eso le diera un aire más angelical del que ya de por si pensaba que tenía, se sonrojo profundamente.

¿Tienes fiebre? – pregunto Ema, acercándose a él tocando su frente y la de ella para comparar sus temperaturas.

N-No… te preocupes… estoy bien – dijo Yusuke, alejándose un poco, desviando la mirada avergonzado – O-Oye… - dijo llamando su atención.

¿Sí? – pregunto Ema, curiosa.

¿T-Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana? – pregunto Yusuke, rojo como tomate.

¿Eh? – pregunto Ema, ligeramente sorprendida.

D-Digo… sería bueno alejarse del ruido de la casa un rato ¿No crees? Como dijo Masa-nii hace un tiempo, es bueno despejarse de vez en cuando – explico Yusuke, apenado.

¿E-Entonces que quieres hacer? – pregunto Ema, un poco impresionada por la repentina propuesta.

N-No… no se… cualquier cosa estaría bien, mientras nosotros 2, los aplicados estudiantes puedan cambiar de ambiente un rato – dijo Yusuke, para luego reír nervioso.

Lo de aplicados, no estoy tan segura – dijo Ema, desalentándolo un poco - ¡N-No lo decía por ti! Yo también baje las calificaciones ¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunto intentando tapar el error que cometió.

Ah… si es verdad… - dijo Yusuke, sobreponiéndose.

¿Qué te parecería un día de campo? – pregunto Ema.

Si… - dijo Yusuke, imaginando las cosas románticas que podrían suceder, sonrojándose en el acto – me parece muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

De esa manera se puede compensar el viaje al que no fuiste la otra vez – dijo Ema, sonriendo.

Paso lo mismo con el Hanami… lo siento… – dijo Yusuke, triste, ella negó con la cabeza.

En ambas ocasiones fue por el estudio, no tienes por qué disculparte, te estas esforzando mucho y eso me gusta – dijo Ema, él se sonrojo mucho más, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sonrojándose también.

B-Bueno… el sábado lo haremos, estudiemos mucho hasta entonces – dijo Yusuke, intentando no cruzar la mirada, ella asintió, haciendo lo mismo.

Ese día Ema se había despertado sumamente temprano, en parte, porque de la emoción no podía dormir, preparo muchas cosas deliciosas para el desayuno y para el día de campo, dejo todo servido, al terminar recibió un mensaje, se trataba de Yusuke.

¨Te espero abajo¨ - leyó Ema, sonrojándose un poco, él no es muy de madrugar pero incluso le había tomado la delantera, obviamente estaba tan emocionado como ella, tal vez más, tomo la canasta con las cosas que llevaría, habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto de los demás para que no interfirieran en ¨su día de relajación entre hermanos¨, aun así Ema le dijo a Juli, quien no estuvo para nada de acuerdo, pero se calmó cuando ella le dijo que si lo hacía sentir mejor, Louis, también podía saber dónde estaba, pero de resto nadie más.

¡Buenos días! – dijo Yusuke, saludándole animadamente, en cuanto la vio.

Buenos días Yusuke-kun – dijo Ema, emocionada, yendo con él.

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Yusuke, tomando la canasta para que ella no llevara peso.

H-Hai – dijo Ema, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Así fueron hacia el parque de flores de cerezo donde habían hecho el Hanami con anterioridad, claro que por el momento no era época de flores pero igual se podía disfrutar del lugar.

Lamento pedirte que fuera tan temprano – dijo Yusuke, cuando la vio colocar la manta para que se pudieran sentar.

No te preocupes, entiendo el por qué – dijo Ema, restándole importancia, ambos se sentaron.

Es que no pensé que la mañana fuera a ser tan fría, no quiero que cojas un resfriado – dijo Yusuke, quitándose el abrigo que tenía y colocándoselo a ella, quien se sonrojo al instante.

Muchas gracias – dijo Ema, enternecida, abrió la canasta, sacando diversos contenidos, se notaba que se había esmerado.

¿Todo eso para nosotros dos? – pregunto Yusuke, sorprendido.

Es que… como no has podido estar en algunos de los viajes y eso te preocupaba, quería compensarlo haciendo de esto algo especial – explico Ema, haciéndole sonrojar profundamente.

Ya es lo suficientemente especial, solo por el hecho de que estás conmigo – dijo Yusuke, pensando en voz alta, ella se puso muy roja, él también al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho – ¿Q-Que tal si empezamos a comer? – pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

Hai – dijo Ema, ambos se sirvieron todo lo que quisieron y comenzaron a comer, el sol, que tenía poco de haber salido antes de que llegaran poco a poco empezaba a brillar con mayor intensidad.

T-Todo esta delicioso Ema, como siempre – dijo Yusuke, nervioso, pero realmente fascinado por la comida y más por el hecho de que la preparo para él, especialmente para él – _esto es lo que debió sentir Suba-nii… ¡Que placer de los Dioses! ¡Arigato Kami-sama!_ – pensó llorando al más puro estilo anime.

Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado – dijo Ema, sonriendo ampliamente, luego que terminaron de comer, ella saco un pequeño pay de chocolate – hora del postre – dijo entusiasmada.

¡Hasta con postre y todo! – dijo Yusuke, sumamente feliz, ella rio apenada.

¿Es demasiado? – pregunto Ema, con timidez.

N-No, para nada… - dijo Yusuke, un poco avergonzado - ¡Yo comeré todo lo que Ema prepare! – decreto, haciéndola reír, comenzaron a comer igual de animados.

¿Está bueno? – pregunto Ema, curiosa.

¡Súper delicioso! – dijo Yusuke, nuevamente llorando de la alegría.

Que felicidad… - dijo Ema, aliviada y complacida.

¿Puedo preguntar…? – dijo Yusuke, llamando su atención - ¿Por qué de chocolate? – pregunto intrigado.

¿Tiene algo de malo? – pregunto Ema, nerviosa.

¡N-No, como te dije, está demasiado delicioso! ¡Es solo una pregunta que me vino a la mente! – dijo Yusuke, apenado.

B-Bueno… eso es porque… como te dije quería compensar las cosas en las que no has podido estar presente… debido a tus clases particulares, te perdiste el día de San Valentín – explico Ema, sonrojada, haciéndole sonrojar también.

¿E-Entonces… esto es? – pregunto Yusuke, sumamente nervioso.

Sé que es demasiado tarde… tanto que quizás sea demasiado pronto… pero… ¡Feliz San Valentín! – dijo Ema, sonriéndole contenta, él estaba tan sorprendido que estaba prácticamente en shock, cuando comenzó a reaccionar, quiso abrazarla pero – ese día le di chocolates a todos y me sentí muy mal de que no tuvieras el tuyo – completó, desalentándolo.

 _Es chocolate por compromiso después de todo…_ \- pensó Yusuke, triste y decepcionado.

Pero… por lo mismo, este es especial – dijo Ema, de repente, ilusionándole.

¿C-Como se supone que tome eso? – pregunto Yusuke, muy rojo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara también.

Como lo que es… supongo… - dijo Ema, desviando la mirada al suelo.

En ese caso puedo creer ¿Qué es un chocolate especial, para alguien especial? – pregunto Yusuke, intentando sacarle más información, para estar seguro, ella asintió – es acaso… ¿Chocolate de verdad? – pregunto muy ilusionado, cuando ella asintió, se volvió el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, emocionado hasta más no poder, dejo su trozo aun lado y la beso efusivamente.

Sabes a chocolate – dijo Ema, después del beso, sonriendo muy feliz también, ambos se sonrojaron.

¿Ema, me harías el honor de ser mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas? – pregunto Yusuke, extendiéndole su mano, el corazón de ella dio un salto inmenso de alegría, no se había equivocado al escogerlo a él… ¡Esa era la forma más linda de pedir un noviazgo! No cualquiera creería que bajo ese rostro ¨de malo¨ se esconde un ser tan maravilloso, pero ella siempre lo supo y esto… solo se lo confirmaba.

¡Sí! – dijo Ema, dándole la mano, él la acerco más y le propino otro beso, suave y dulce. ¿Quién diría que un día de campo podría terminar tan bien?

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **¡Hola gente del mundo y sus alrededores!**

Hace unos pocos días que vi este anime y no lo puedo negar ¡Quede fascinada! ¡Ame a Yusuke en el momento que lo vi por primera vez, así como él a Ema jeje! ¡Por ende no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer un fanfic de ellos! En especial cuando me sentí indignada porque… ¡Hay muy pocos! Espero esta historia pudiera llegar a hacer que otros tomen a esta pareja en cuenta e incluso motive a alguien a escribir sobre ellos ¡Si es así lo leeré, ténganlo por seguro!

Pero si son de los que prefieren no escribir, los invito a que me compartan sus ideas para desarrollar más fanfic sobre ellos, con su apoyo seguro que hacemos algo interesante ¡Lo espero con ansias!

Nos leemos luego. Gracias.


End file.
